The Hotel Room (Makoto X Haru)
by YaoiParadise
Summary: Haru catches Makoto thinking thing certain things about Haru in their hotel room. YAOI LEMON SMUT WARNING! Don't like, Don't Read.
1. Makoto's Alone Time (Chapter 1)

WARNING!

THIS FIC IS A YAOI (boyxboy) LEMON(smut) FIC! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

Hi! this is my second fic! I felt great writing the last one so I had to write another XD

This fic is in the POV of Makoto FYI

note: chapter one only has the backstory and a self-pleasure scene

Start fic!

"That was awesome!"

I told Haru as we were walking to our hotel room. We had just finished our first relay race in high school.

 _'Silent as always'_

 _I thought to myself while looking at Haru._

~10 Minutes Later~

"I'm gonna take a bath now Makoto"

"Ok, Haruka"

Haru normally takes really long baths, so I should be able to have some... alone time. I hadn't gotten undressed from my swimsuit yet, just cause I didn't feel like it. Haru didn't either.

"Haruka, oh Haruka, why are you so perfect"

I said to myself while laying on my bed. You see, I have had a HUGE crush on Haru for a long time now, I don't know what it is about him, but I love him so much. While thinking about him I let my mind drift off, closing my eyes, my thoughts were getting more intense. I reached my hand down over the growing bulge in my swimsuit, just thinking about Haru in certain ways made me hard. I reached into my swimsuit, feeling my member, it was wanting Haru so bad. I pulled my swimsuit off, gently stroking my member.

"Oh Haruka, I can never keep you off of my mind"

I said while stroking my member. I sped up slowly, thinking dirtier thoughts about Haru each second. I was about to come when I heard a voice.

"Haruka, oh Haruka please fuck me"

I moaned. I was about to come when I heard a voice.

"Makoto?"

It sounded like Haru,

"Damn, I'm getting good at this imagining thing"

I said softly. Then something made me jump...

"Makoto!"

Haru said. I opened my eyes and Haru was right there!

"FUCK!"

I yelled.

~End Chapter~

Sorry, I had to end it here I just really wanna get this out soon, the next chapter will have them both!


	2. Their Greatest Accomplishment (Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Is here!

This is the chapter where things get really lemon! Enjoy!

~Continue Fic!~

"HARUKA I-I-I"

"Makoto"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SW-"

"MAKOTO! LISTEN TO ME!"

"What?"

"Call me Haru"

He said in a seductive voice, then he leaned in and kissed me! I freaked out, this was the moment I had been waiting for for years! I opened up my mouth a little and his tongue started to explore every crevice, and mine did so for his. We both leaned out taking a breath.

"Haruk- Haru... what was that?"

I asked confused

"My greatest accomplishment"

He responded, then went towards my neck kissing and sucking it, while moving onto the bed. It felt so good, and this isn't even the good stuff. He moved his way downwards with each kiss. Then he got to my nipple, sucking and licking it.

"HAru"

I moaned in pleasure. He kept going downwards. he got to my member and grabbed it.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I moaned, just him touching me there made me shiver with lust, love, and ecstasy. He leaned in to kiss me on its tip, and I came.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

I moaned while I splattered my juices on Haru.

"s-s-sorry Haru"

"Wow, that soon!? You must really want me"

"Yes, I do Haru I want you more than anything in the world!"

"Then prepare yourself"

He said while he took some lube from the hotel drawer and lubing his fingers. He took his swimsuit off and I saw his member for the first time.

 _'OH MY FUCKING GOD'_

I thought to myself

 _'I JUST SAW HARU'S DICK!'_

My mind just went to shit.

 _'ok... calm yourself Makoto'_

I told myself. His member was longer than mine by at least an inch and a half. It was so big!

"Omg Haru your so bi-"

I started to say but then Haru put a finger in.

"AHHHhhh"

I screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Damn, this is tight"

Haru said. He put another one in, then a third, he spread them out to make room. He then removed his fingers, lubed his member, and positioned himself.

"Are you ready for this Makoto? It's going to hurt"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life!"

"Here I go"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed. It hurt but still felt a little good, I knew it would be worth it soon, though.

"Should I continue?"

"Yes, Haru! Ignore my screams"

"Ok"

He went in further, then all the way he could. He stayed there for a moment so I could adjust, then he moved again. Then he found the spot.

"OHHHAHHH FUCK YEAH"

I moaned when he hit there. He aimed for that spot again, and he hit it dead on.

"Right there!"

I moaned. He started going at regular intervals then speeding up slowly. I turned my head back to kiss him, and he leaned in to kiss me and bite my lip. He grabbed my member and started rubbing it. This was everything I had ever dreamed of, and I'm loving it! He sped up both the fucking and the rubbing.

"I'm cl-cl-close"

Haru said

"Me too"

I replied

"a-a-a-AHHHHHhhhhhh"

We both moaned at the same time as I came and he came inside of me. He collapsed on me. He was exhausted and I was too. We both laid there for a short time panting but then Haru broke the silence.

"Makoto,"

"Yeah?"

I responded

"I love you"

My heart exploded with excitement.

"I do too Haru"

I said

"Haru, will you be my boyfriend?"

I asked, nervous of what he might say.

"Of course I will be Makoto"

They both knew that this was their greatest acomplishments

~Fin~

Thank y'all so much for reading my story! I hope y'all enjoyed! Like I said earlier this is only my 2nd fanfic, so leaving a review would be helpful. Please tell me what you liked and didn't like from the story so my next one can be better :) BYE! (◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)ﾉ"


End file.
